


Quid Pro Quo (лат. услуга за услугу)

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Will is having none (some) of it, Blood, Grinding, Hannibal is a piece of shit, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Orgasm without touching, Rutting, over active imagination, phonesex without the phonesex, prison not-sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал и Уилл продолжают свои встречи на более официальном уровне после событий, произошедших в Savoureux (01/13 «Пикантное блюдо»). Уилл не доверяет Ганнибалу. Но тот не хочет, чтобы Уилл доверял ему, однако он не так слеп к вожделению Уилла, как был сам профайлер к своим желаниям. Так почему бы не подыграть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo (лат. услуга за услугу)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [переведен на Хэллоуинский конкурс "Дверь в сказку" 2013 года](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%A5%D1%8D%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9+%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D1%81+%22%D0%94%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C+%D0%B2+%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%BA%D1%83%22+2013+%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0).
  * A translation of [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985911) by [nevtelenwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevtelenwriting/pseuds/nevtelenwriting). 



> Осторожно, спойлеры!!! Если Вы еще не досмотрели до финала, далее основные спойлеры!  
> Это PWP с небольшим сюжетом, но не настолько, чтобы в него вникать. Так же взгляд на то, как Уилл сталкивается с зацикленностью на вожделении своего психиатра в течение долгого, долгого времени.

_Доктор Чилтон утверждает, что Уильям Грэм продолжает упорно сопротивляться любой форме терапии. Он был в состоянии проанализировать несколько психиатрических аномалий мистера Грэма, хотя пациент отказывается открываться во время встреч больше, чем на уровне поверхностного знакомства. Боюсь, что это связано с нашей прошлой историей, но до сих пор Уильям Грэм не просил другого психиатра для внешней оценки._

Ганнибал рассматривал Уилла, сжавшегося у задней стены, взгляд был направлен в глаза и встречался с его глазами без всякого стеснения. Это был самый долгий момент с тех пор, как Уилл озвучил свое недовольство зрительным контактам. Было очевидно, что Уилл попытается достигнуть его, он оценивал Ганнибала, анализировал и пытался проникнуть ему в голову. Это был первый раз, когда Уилл не пребывал в состоянии своего второго «я», однако Ганнибал умел скрывать свои намерения. Даже кто-то столь же проницательный, как человек перед ним, не мог проникнуть в его сознание.

Он нарушил контакт, чтобы посмотреть вниз в файл Уилла — сегодня почти без записей, большая редкость. У него не было привычки носить с собой полную историю болезни пациента, но Уилл был колоритным, словно целое отделение. Ностальгия предшествующих месяцев мгновение мелькала в голове Ганнибала, воспоминания, когда Уилл споткнулся через свои прерывистые непрошенные мысли о Ганнибале, разлагались в его руках.

Ганнибал сложил руки перед собой на столе и поднял взгляд обратно на Уильяма:  
— Прикажете снова посидеть в тишине, Уилл?

— Мне нечего сказать вам, доктор, — спокойно ответил Уилл, глаза по-прежнему смотрели на него. Ганнибал слабо, но любезно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как необузданная ярость кипит под поверхностью. Тьма, изводившая Уилла, медленно превращалась во что-то материальное, во что-то годное к употреблению. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это немного сильнее надавить.

Пальцы молодого человека царапнули металлическую скамейку, на которой он напротив сидел. Уилл был расслаблен, по большей части, хотя у него не было возможности перейти в какое-нибудь другое положение. На его запястьях были закреплены манжеты, которые соединялись цепями, и фиксировались к бетонной стене позади него. Цепь присоединялась к одной манжете, перекручивалась через крепление в стене и закреплялась на другой. Уилл мог поднять руки только до уровня ребер, если сидел, а если стоял — то цепи удерживали их за спиной. Это была мера предосторожности для подопечного; многие из пациентов в больнице были неуравновешенными насильниками и убийцами, с достаточными нарушениями, чтобы напасть на своих врачей. Необходимо было обеспечить оптимальный уровень безопасности для лечащего психиатра. Ганнибал задумался: какая ирония, что Уилл обрел безопасность таким вот образом.

Он не знал, что Уилл думал по этому поводу, так как они всего несколько сеансов провели вместе в психиатрической больнице. За это время Уилл ему практически ничего не сказал. Он просто смотрел на Ганнибала, глаза мерцали оценивающе, с тихим внутренним кипением. Вслух он не выразил Ганнибалу свои открытия, тем более после того, как они посетили дом Абигейл Хоббс, даже при том, что оба знали правду. Ганнибал ничего не сказал ему, он мог только подтвердить любое обвинение. И позволить Уиллу томиться в собственных умозаключениях, размышлять над ними, пока они не начнут киснуть и не посеют сомнения в его разуме. Возможно, это играл с ним его энцефалит. А возможно, все это присутствовало у него в голове с самого начала. Было очень интересно наблюдать за тем, как Уилла сжимало клещами неопределенности и потрясений, как все это отражалось на лице. Хотя в принципе это было обычным явлением, однако сам Уилл обычным не был.

Ганнибалу достаточно повезло снискать расположение доктора Чилтона, с учетом того, какой это был неприятный человек. Ему был предоставлен доступ к отдельной комнате для разговора с Уиллом Грэмом. Единственными записями, подтверждающими проведенное вместе время, были примечания Ганнибала. В комнате стояла камера, но звук не записывался. Доктор Чилтон сказал ему, что не будет никакой записи или подачи питания для камеры, до тех пор, пока Ганнибал делится своими записями. Не гласный договор между двумя психиатрами, и хотя это было весьма невежливое условие, ради своих целей Ганнибал принял его.

— Они хорошо обращаются с вами? — спросил Ганнибал, позволив просочиться беспокойству, словно намекая на их прошлую дружбу. Это не скрылось от Уилла, и его глаза немного сузились в ответ. Яд и презрение были понятны без слов. Они оба знали, как в большинстве случаях обращаются с пациентами.

Ничто не проявилось на лице Ганнибала, разве что его палец лениво постучал по суставу противоположной руки.

— Доктор Чилтон сообщил мне, что вы реагируете на терапию, — продолжил он. Более или менее ответная «реакция» была только на определенные беседы Уилла с доктором Чилтоном, которые приходилось проводить.  
— Они позволили вам книги.  
  
— Книгу.

Ганнибал с любопытством склонил голову, но продолжал хранить молчание. Ко всему упорству Уилла Ганнибал был чрезвычайно терпелив. Он подождал, пока Уилл неловко поежился, подвигал челюстью, перекатывая желваки, перед тем как опустить взгляд на одну из своих связанных рук.

— Одну книгу. Чилтон предпочитает изучать, как я использую свой... подарок.

Его воображение, то, что он остался наедине со своими мыслями, размышлениями в течение многих часов подряд. Пытки, рожденные неведением, или, возможно, апатия, вызванная доктором Чилтоном. Ганнибал задавался вопросом, сколько же ночей Уилл не мог обрести сна, утопая в своих кошмарах? Сколько ночей он обдумывал то, что случилось с его собаками (если они помнили его, и если им вообще было дело до того, что он ушел), и вспоминал каждую из них? Возможно, его мысли были намного более мучительными, они мчались сквозь тот момент в доме Абигейл Хоббс, когда он смотрел на Ганнибала с испугом и пониманием, и с тех пор размышлял, было ли это только лихорадочным заблуждением. Возможно, Уиллу все еще снился олень. Насколько с тех пор животное исказилось? Воображение Уилла было совершенно, выдержано, словно вино, подслащено болезнью и красиво бродило вместе с его извращенными тайнами. Ганнибал жаждал лучшего глотка.

Ганнибал кивнул, не высказывая отвращения или одобрения к методам Чилтона.  
— Ваше воображение, должно быть, является и спасением, и проклятием здесь, в четырех стенах.

Уилл на мгновение ухмыльнулся, с горечью, почти раздраженно, прежде чем позволить каплю насмешки. Ганнибала это не испугало.

— Вы фантазировали о чем-то новом? — спросил он, — Или о том, что изводило вас раньше?

Уилл пренебрежительно пожал плечами и не выразил желания сотрудничать. Не встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Ганнибала, он снова начал сжимать зубы, что вероятно, означало, его мучительные метания между старыми видениями и некоторыми достаточно новыми, которые сделали его ночи еще более беспокойными. Интересно.

Ганнибал сплел вместе пальцы и сказал, придавая тону окрас искренности.  
— Я делаю это только чтобы помочь вам, Уилл. Мне не все равно.

Это вызвало фырканье и насмешку в его сторону, от чего верхняя губа Уилла искривилась.  
Ганнибал учуял иронию в том, как ускорилась горячая кровь в венах, укол гнева в капле пота, стекающей к основанию шеи. Он медленно вдохнул, едва заметное изменение в дыхании, не осталось незамеченным его коллегой.

Уилл глубоко вдохнул, намного громче и резче выдохнул перед тем, чтобы пробормотать:  
— Это единственная причина?

В лучшем случае его тон был злобным, а слова едва ли являлись вопросом. В конце концов, они оба знали ответ. Но Ганнибал потакал ему.

— Почему вы думаете, что есть и другая причина?

— О, я не знаю, док, вы, кажется, хотели создать удобства для меня, — Уилл осмотрел вокруг четыре стены, серые оттенки серого с железной дверью на одной стороне. — Отдельная комната для личной беседы. Немного неортодоксально, даже для вас.

Едкий всплеск: он не чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности. Уилл изучал комнату в поисках камер и сосредоточил внимание на одинокой камере в углу комнаты, что говорило о паранойе. Он считал, Ганнибал хотел убить его, или по крайней мере навредить. Мысль была изумительна.

— Я предпочитаю держаться подальше от любопытных методов доктора Чилтона. У него есть привычка испытывать на прочность правила о конфиденциальности.

Уилл издевался.  
— А затем я должен быть благодарен.

Он ни капли не был благодарным, но Ганнибал и не хотел, чтобы Уилл был таковым.

— Я одобряю коммуникацию, — легко ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл холодно улыбнулся и парировал молчанием. Ганнибал не пропустил удар, он просто немного подался вперед, частично перенося свой вес на предплечья.

— Расскажите мне про свои сны, Уилл.

Теперь Уилл усмехался. Он действительно засмеялся и покачал головой, прежде чем закрепить свой пристальный взгляд в точке за плечом Ганнибала,  
— Угадайте, а я буду качать головой — да или нет. Как вам это?

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, он все еще был беспокойным и раздраженным. Его замечания походили больше на импульсивные удары, чем на продуманную тактику. Хотя он обучался. Ему все еще было необходимо сформировать свои умения, прежде чем использовать контроль.

Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Ну, хорошо.

Еще один тяжелый глоток. Ганнибал боролся с желанием улыбнуться. Уилл очень боялся, что проглотит приманку, но он не был человеком, который отказывается от своих слов, просто из чистого бычьего упорства.

— Вам все еще снится Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс?

Уилл пожевал нижнюю губу, вглядываясь в стену позади Ганнибала. И ответил двумя короткими кивками.

— Ваши сны такие же, какими они были раньше?

Уилл колебался, а затем отрицательно покачал головой. Ганнибал склонил подбородок в немом вопросе, но Уилл перевел взгляд в угол комнаты, подальше от внимательных глаз Ганнибала.

— Часто ваши сны о нем? — спросил он. Уилл пожал плечами, отказываясь сотрудничать. Хотя Ганнибал этого и не ожидал.

Ганнибал продолжал собираться с мыслями, прежде чем принять решение.  
— Вам снится Абигейл?

Это вызвало лишь пренебрежительное фырканье, губа Уилла насмешливо дернулась, возможно, вопрос был слишком смехотворен или очевиден, чтобы он ответил на него должным образом. Все же внезапно, но тонко проявилось отвращение к физическому контакту, кисти сжались в кулаки, что говорило о чем-то менее очевидном, блуждающей мысли, которую его друг не хотел принимать.

Ганнибал дал ему передышку от тревожных снов, однако ни один из них не заботился задавать рутинные, скучные вопросы; он получает достаточное количество свежего воздуха и неплохое питание. Когда Ганнибал спросил, расстраивает ли его то, что он проводит здесь время, Уилл лишь фыркнул, что походило на плохо скрываемый смех, он пожевал губу, чтобы не ухмыляться.

Психиатр наблюдал за волнениями Уилла, сидящего напротив на скамье, когда задал свои вопросы: бесконечно мелкие движения, едва распознаваемые как тревожный трепет, его взгляд блуждал в пространстве за его плечами, от пола к потолку, не останавливаясь дольше, чем это было нужно: на складках костюма Ганнибала, или запонке, мягко ласкающей голое запястье. И все же взгляд задержался, достаточно, чтобы Ганнибал уловил намек. Они погрузились в тишину, всего три секунды для Уилла, чтобы с азартом броситься сквозь свои неустойчивые мысли. Его глаза чуть не прожгли дыры в полу после того, как взгляд на долю секунды дольше задержался на длинных пальцах Ганнибала.

— Уильям... — Ганнибал начал атаку после небольшого молчания.  
Когда Уилл тяжело сглотнул в ответ, Ганнибал почувствовал согревающий кровь прилив удовлетворения.  
— Вы думали обо мне здесь?

Уилл даже не дрогнул, никак не отреагировав в ответ. Он пристально посмотрел на Ганнибала и его взгляд был холоден как лед. Другой плохо очевидный вопрос. Но независимо от этого Ганнибал поправил свои слова.

— Вы видите сны обо мне, Уилл?

Он снова не кивнул головой, но, тяжело сглотнув, дал достаточно ясный ответ. Ганнибал медленно выдохнул через нос.

— Я прошу прощения, это может быть сложно для вас. Учитывая нашу историю.

— Пожалуйста, — Уилл внезапно вспыхнул — едкий и злой. Оборона. — Не нужно меня опекать. Это недостойно, доктор.

Ганнибал почувствовал, что его губа начала дергаться, а приятный жар от неистового вызова Уилла разгоняет кровь по венам. Но он, тем не менее, подавил улыбку и теплоту. Вместо этого он слегка наклонил голову и продолжил:

— Я подозреваю, что сны были омерзительными. Наша последняя встреча за пределами этих стен была... неприятной.

Уилл ухмыльнулся Ганнибалу и сжал сильнее сомкнутые губы. Он прислонился к стене и снова ждал, возвращаясь к своей собственной игре. Ганнибал чувствовал, что первичное ликование горело в районе желудка. Он сконцентрировался на удержании рук в абсолютной неподвижности, борясь с подергиванием, из-за которого хотелось сжать пальцы вокруг чего-то острого.

— После вам снилось наша встреча? — уточнил Ганнибал. Уилл вздохнул через нос, но, несмотря на это, кивнул.

— Игра похожа на реальность? — Ганнибал наблюдал, как дергается веко Уильяма, прежде чем его взгляд прошелся по впившейся в запястье манжете. Уилл пожевал губу, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой.

Ганнибал склонил голову, и рискнул пойти дальше:  
— Вы представляете, как бы она продолжалась, если Джек Кроуфорд не остановил вас?

Уилл с трудом сглотнул и кивнул. Его ногти царапали металлическую скамью. Ганнибалу был нужен еще один глубокий вдох

— Так что... вы готовы нажать на спусковой крючок, Уильям?

Его вдох застрял в горле, а плечи сжались вверх. Уилл не показал ответной реакции, но, с другой стороны, ему действительно не нужно было это делать. Ганнибал чувствовал, как пульсировала кровь в горле.

— Вы представляли мою кровь на вашем лице? Как это было у Абигейл? Вы чувствовали вкус моей крови на своих губах?

Дыхание Уилла снова сбилось, глаза закрылись, а пальцы с силой проскребли по краю скамьи. Он затаил дыхание, взгляд метался под веками. Вся эта игра воображения происходила в его голове. Ганнибал почувствовал, как разгорается жар в районе желудка. Образ Уильяма, покрытого его кровью, отчаянного, с лихорадочным намерением убить, разжигал огонь в крови. Он задавался вопросом: если бы Уилл облизал кровь с губ, находясь в агонии над его бездыханным телом, помогло бы это ему наконец расколоть свое «я»?

— Ос-становитесь... — задушено выдохнул Уилл, его губы скривились.

Ганнибал потворствовал ему, хотя полный ужаса взгляд и сломанный доступ исказили красивые правильные черты лица Уилла. Он продолжал нажимать, задавая вопросы, хотя и знал, что разожжет воображение Улла.

— Вы хотите, чтобы все закончилось таким образом?

Ганнибал как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы позволить Уиллу понять, что тот все знает, что все это не было галлюцинацией вызванной коварной болезнью. Ганнибал не подтвердил этого, только подтолкнул, ища ненависть Уилла, которую тот намеренно демонстрировал на каждой их встрече.

Таким образом, Ганнибал был слегка удивлен, когда Уилл, со всей его демонстративной ненавистью, все же отрицательно покачал головой. Ганнибал другого и не ожидал, вся его враждебность была поверхностной, а вот честность все еще поражала. Уилл имел склонность лгать ему, это было невежливо, но Ганнибал прощал другому человеку невнимательность, учитывая здесь его сомнительное положение. Честность поражала. Уилл не мог лгать тому, кого впустил к себе. Ганнибал подавил жар, угрожающий телесной реакцией.

— Сделайте глубокий вдох, Уилл. Вы находитесь в государственной больнице штата Балтимор, — Ганнибал уговорил Уилла вернуться, и принять его собственный совет успокоить дыхание вдохом.

Дыхание Уилла, когда он резко выдохнул, было прерывистым. Он кивнул один раз, хотя по сжатым губам было видно его упрямство.

— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм. Они не говорят мне чертово время, — пробормотал он, хотя дыхание все еще было прерывистым.

— Время семь тридцать один, — сказал Ганнибал после того, как посмотрел на часы, — очень близко к времени нашей предыдущей беседы.

Уилл ухмыльнулся, и хотя это было высмеивание, спокойный звук голоса Ганнибала все еще успокаивал его, так, как это происходило всегда. Отвращение и ненависть к себе отравляли Уильяма, как ядовитый укус на коже. Уильям резко встал, но то, что он был прикован к стене, остановило его. Однако Ганнибал видел трещины. Трещины всегда были там, с тех самых пор, как он увидел в глазах Уилла огонь и отвращение к самому себе, желание и подавленность, вызванные присутствием Ганнибала. На этой прочной основе доктор решил действовать дальше.

— Являются ли все ваши сны обо мне кошмарами?

Уилл нахмурился, и перед тем, как отрицательно покачать головой, его горящий взгляд снова остановился в пространстве за плечом Ганнибала.

— Были ли ваши мысли, касающиеся меня, только об этих снах?  
Он незначительно понизил голос, чтобы едва хватило изменить интонацию, но Уилл, несомненно, заметил. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, а рука сжала край скамьи. Однако он остался честным, и снова отрицательно покачал головой.

Ганнибал проглотил слюну, чтобы увлажнить горло и позволить словам прозвучать четко.  
— Вы фантазировали?

Теперь Уилл смотрел в пол, неподвижный и не способный кивнуть головой в ответ. Его руки сжались на скамейке, горящим взглядом он буравил бетон, и, хотя Ганнибал не видел, он мог чувствовать запах прилива крови, из-за чего лоб и шея Уилла покрылись бисеринками пота. Ганнибал немного сжал свои пальцы.

Он подождал всего секунду, достаточно времени для того, чтобы принять решение прыгнуть.  
— Вы фантазировали о том, как я касался вас?

Это была возможность, но не для определения точности, а для реакции, которую это вызовет. Уилл встрепенулся, словно был потрясен, и поднял свирепый взгляд на подбородок Ганнибала, показывая удивление и гнев, но все еще не будучи готовым встретиться взглядами. Ганнибал смотрел не моргая. А когда Уилл открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Ганнибал незамедлительно вмешался.

— Нет ничего постыдного в желании физического контакта, — и хотя Уилл усмехнулся, Ганнибал продолжил, — человеческая природа повелевает нам тосковать по этому.

Уилл, конечно, ничего не сказал, но сжал челюсть так крепко, что хрустнули суставы.  
Ганнибал спокойно добавил, специально напоминая:  
— А вы изголодались, больше, чем кто-либо.

Руки Уилла, так крепко сжимали край скамьи, что побелели костяшки. Он задержал воздух в легких, чтобы скрыть дрожь, словно не доверял своему бешеному пульсу, который в диком ритме бился на шее.

— Будьте честны, Уильям. Это так?

Со стороны было видно, как дрожал Уилл, прежде чем он медленно, с колебанием кивнул. Его плечи резко упали, открытость и поражение залегли морщинами на лбу. Ганнибал закрыл глаза, чтобы вернуть себе контроль.

— Много времени прошло с того момента, как кто-то прикасался к вам?

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, но устремил свой взгляд на плечо Ганнибала. Он коротко ухмыльнулся, прежде чем снова кивнуть. Все еще играет в игру. Ганнибал позволил себе слабую улыбку.

— Вас когда-нибудь касались с сексуальным подтекстом?

Уилл фыркнул и закатил глаза. По-видимому, это означало да. Ганнибал проигнорировал его грубость.

— Но это было в колледже, не так ли?

Ганнибал даже не задавал вопрос; он осознавал и позволил прозвучать этому как заявление. В то время, как у Уильяма, не было никаких причин быть столь высокомерным.

Все было ясно, когда Уилл вздрогнул, и через мгновение кивнул.

— Таким образом, у вас не было контактов на протяжении многих лет, — еще один кивок, и Ганнибал добавил, — ваше тело, должно быть, до боли жаждет этого.

Взгляд Уилла плавал, а его губы слегка дрожали, прежде чем он снова кивнул.

Ганнибал склонил голову, изучая складки на лбу, Уилл закусил губы, чтобы не было заметно волнения.

— Я бы удовлетворил вас в этом, — Ганнибал тихо вздохнул, чтобы его слова казались почти опечаленными. — Вам нужно всего лишь попросить.

Уилл усмехнулся, но прозвучало это так, словно он затаил дыхание. Ганнибал сделал успокаивающую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Уилл зажмурился, стараясь игнорировать образы, которые Ганнибал так явно подал. Было понятно, что Уилл желал его. Ганнибал был каким угодно, но только не слепым, и, несмотря на всю ту ненависть, которую Уилл питал к нему, тот отчаянно пытался сделать все, чтобы замаскировать другие эмоции, возникшие за те месяцы, что они знали друг друга.

Ганнибал почувствовал, как губы дернулись в ухмылку, он говорил спокойно, почти скромно.  
— По крайней мере, я бы мог с нажимом провести большими пальцами по вашим вискам или по лбу, чтобы уменьшить там напряжение. Это облегчило бы вашу головную боль.

Уилл расслаблено откинулся назад, он все еще хмурился, но невольно кивнул, позволяя влажному языку облизать губу. Ганнибал продолжил.

— А затем спустился бы к вашей челюсти. Вы так сильно злоупотребляете сжатием височно-челюстного сустава, что это, вероятно, и является причиной вашей мигрени.

Уилл в замешательстве нахмурился.  
— Это...?

— Сустав вашей челюсти. Тот, который вас сейчас беспокоит. Я бы массировал его, чтобы облегчить ту непроходящую боль, — Ганнибал плавно прервался, пока не желая, чтобы Уилл прекращал их игру.

Уилл инстинктивно заскрежетал зубами, кивая, чтобы показать, что он понял, в то время как его брови перестали хмуриться через какое-то время, проведенное в тишине. Возможно, кончики пальцев Ганнибала могли бы помассировать затекшие суставы и напряженные части, снимая скопившееся напряжение. Он, вероятно, был близок к истине.

— Затем вашу шею. Я мог бы пальцами нащупать ваш пульс. Или опустить их на ваши плечи. Вы не будете против, если я расстегну вашу рубашку?

Уилл задержал дыхание, его руки все еще сжимали край скамьи, в то время как глаза недоверчиво смотрели на Ганнибала. Ждал, пока Уилл осмыслит, что именно он имел в виду. Подтверждением послужил кивок головой.

Уилл понаблюдал за своим психиатром прищуренными глазами, и после трехсекундного колебания закрыл их снова. Он откинул голову назад и обнажил шею. Ганнибал моргнул и почувствовал, что у него непроизвольно пересохло во рту. Но он не хотел пропустить ни секунды.

— Тогда я расстегиваю вашу рубашку, — он понизил голос до шепота, хотя никто в этой комнате не мог их услышать, она оправдывала свое назначение. На щеках Уилла появился румянец, он сжал зубы и поднял подбородок в защитном жесте, словно прятался за этим. Ганнибал продолжал.

— Там, где были мои пальцы, теперь мои губы. Я провожу языком по вашей скуле и вниз по шее. Могу почувствовать вкус пота на вашей коже, там, где бешено бьется пульс.

На тихом выдохе Уилл приоткрыл рот, мышцы на бедрах напряглись, словно собирался вскочить на ноги. Он задержал прерывистый вдох, чтобы позволить себе немного успокоиться и дышать дальше настолько спокойно, насколько возможно. Было видно, что Уилл дрожит, он пытался вжаться в серую бетонную стену, словно хотел уйти, сбежать от ощущений, которые скручивали тело на фоне бешеного пульса под кожей. Румянец на его лице стал ярко-красным, так же покрывая уши и шею.

— Ваш ремень поддается моим рукам. Плавно вытащив, я отбрасываю его на пол. Цепляю пальцами пояс джинсов и тяну на себя. Ваш пах трется об мой.

Ноги Уилла все еще были напряжены, но он ничего не сделал, чтобы сдержать толчок вверх бедрами, словно имитируя действия, сказанные Ганнибалом. После чего он резко опустился, припечатав ступни к полу. Его губы были сжаты, в то время как человек, сидевший напротив, неравномерно дышал через нос. Уилл расслабил ноги и стал сжимать и разжимать пальцы в кулаки, стараясь подавить желание вскочить. Вместо этого он всосал губу, жуя покорную плоть, до тех пор, пока она не налилась кровь, припухла и не стала темно-красного цвета. Ганнибал продолжал говорить, чтобы не допустить дрожи в своем голосе.

— Вы чувствуете жар, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл подавил стон. — Желание плещется в вашей крови. Вы так сильно жаждете моего следующего прикосновения.

Уилл с трудом кивнул всего один раз, подтверждая или опровергая, и не смотря на ответ, его лоб покрылся бисеринками пота, а жар окрасил щеки в темно-свекольный цвет. Ганнибал не отступал.  
— Ваши джинсы отброшены на пол, затем ваши боксеры. Я нигде не касаюсь, только с нажимом провожу большими пальцами по вашим бедрам. Вместо того чтобы продолжать, я целую и покусываю вашу грудь.

Уилл выгнулся вперед с приглушенным выдохом, и Ганнибал не сомневался в том, что тот представил его губы, которые терзали соски, как они затвердели в ответ на контакт с влажным горячим ртом. Ганнибал задался вопросом, будет ли Уилл всхлипывать, когда он прикусит зубами сосок.

Уилл снова кивнул головой, жуя губу и позволяя продолжать, когда ощущений стало слишком много. Теперь в комнате был ощутим аромат его пота и жажды, и никакая задержка дыхания, сжатые в кулаки ладони или сдерживание дрожи в ногах не могли скрыть этого.

— Я двигаюсь дальше. Медленно посасываю кожу, пока мои кончики пальцев поглаживают бедра, и спускаются к внутренней стороне.

Уилл ничего не мог с собой поделать, и Ганнибал знал это. Когда Уилл раздвинул колени, не очень широко, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он мог увидеть проявление возбуждения сквозь уродливый оранжевый комбинезон. Уилл в смущении нахмурился, но тем не менее не сделал попыток скрыть это.

Ганнибал ритмично постучал костяшками пальцев, чтобы избавиться от зуда в руках.  
— Скажите мне. Это похоже на вашу фантазию?

Уилл подавился смехом, но он не кивал и не качал головой. В его глазах плескалось волнение, а взгляд зафиксировался на груди Ганнибала. Он не мог встретиться с ним взглядом, дыхание учащалось вместе с биением сердца, и все же Уилл отказывался принять мысль, которая уже проникла в его сознание. Ганнибал понаблюдал за ним всего мгновение, упиваясь зрелищем, после чего снова продолжил.

— Ваши фантазии заходили дальше ласк, не так ли?

Уилл крепко сжал зубы, и, судя по тому, как вздрогнул — прикусил себе язык. Он лишь кивнул головой и снова закрыл глаза.

— Вы хотите, чтобы моя ладонь легла на ваш член и поглаживала его от основания до головки?

Уилл сильно дрожал, он снова сжал колени, чтобы удержаться и не вскинуть бедра вверх. Он попытался отрицательно покачать головой, но не смог солгать, поэтому просто со стоном выдохнул.

— Вы чувствуете, как головка становится влажной? Мои пальцы скользят по ней, а потом вниз от чего эрекция становится все сильнее. Я сжимаю крепче, чтобы еще больше выделилось смазки.

Уилл дрожал от возбуждения, которое пытался сдержать. Его пальцы крепко сжимали край скамьи, на которой он сидел. Он закусил губу, чтобы как-то сдержать стоны удовольствия, которое явно испытывал. Ганнибал глубоко вдохнул, чтобы справиться с собственным возбуждением, держа спокойный тон, продолжил говорить.

— Но вы хотите большего, не так ли, Уильям?

Уилл быстро кивнул, соглашаясь, все его тело было напряжено как натянутая струна из-за борьбы с возбуждением. Воспротивиться, схитрить или подать знак, как сильно ему это нравится, как сильно он этого хочет.

— Вы были прежде с мужчиной, Уилл? — Ганнибал почти прошептал это, наблюдая, как дернулся кадык Уилла, когда тот с трудом сглотнул, колеблясь ответить даже несмотря на волну похоти, которая его накрыла. Уилл отрицательно покачал головой, крепко сжимая пальцы, нервно и стыдливо. Невинный девственник.

— Нет ничего плохого в неопытности. Это лишь означает, что я бы первым вошел туда пальцем.

Уилл открыл рот, но удержал стон. Он покачал головой, но не для того, чтобы отрицать, а чтобы стряхнуть пот, который застилал глаза. Мышцы на его бедрах были напряжены, что удерживало от желания вскочить и броситься прочь. Щеки Уилла пылали, а то, как он быстро отвернулся, говорило о нахлынувших интимных воспоминаниях, вещах, которыми Уилл не хотел делиться. Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся.

— Но первым там были вы, с помощью своего пальца.

Там! Эта фраза заставила задохнуться Уилла. К своему удивлению он протяжно застонал, громко и беззастенчиво, сопровождая быстрым кивком головы в подтверждение.

— А теперь представьте мои пальцы внутри вас. Сначала один. Я засовываю его медленно, чтобы облегчить вход для следующего. Теперь два пальца, проталкиваю глубже и надавливаю на простату.

— Доктор Лектер, — Уилл ахнул, его лицо пылало, пот скатился по щеке, а потом вниз по шее. Ганнибал позволил себе представить, как слизывает соленые капли.

— Я продолжаю массировать простату, и останавливаюсь только для того, чтобы добавить третий палец.

Когда Уилл запрокинул голову, ударившись о бетонную стену, его глаза в экстазе закатились. Он, казалось, даже не заметил, хотя это его мало заботило. Он пытался продвинуться вперед, чтобы ослабить давление, так как руками себя коснуться не мог. Совершенно восхитительный.

Ганнибал немного поерзал в кресле, сжал ладони в кулаки, а затем снова расслабил их.  
— Вы пользовались игрушками, Уильям?

Уилл застонал и хрипло прошептал:  
— Д-да.

Ганнибал просто не смог ничего с собой поделать, чтобы не спросить:  
— Вы когда-нибудь фантазировали, о том, чтобы это был я?

Он уже знал ответ, но сломанное «Да!» было как исповедь, как оправдание, которое сорвалось с языка Уилла и разбило все правила приличия, которые тот пытался соблюдать. Его руки инстинктивно дергались вперед, но манжеты, прикованные цепью к стене, оставляли Уилла абсолютно неподвижным. Таким образом, ему приходилось бесстыдно тереться о край скамьи. Грудь при дыхании вздымалась, а через комбинезон четко просматривался эрегированный член.  
— Д-доктор Лектер, пожалуйста... Черт!

— А теперь представьте это. Почувствуйте меня внутри, как я толкаюсь, растягиваю вас шире, чем неудовлетворяющая игрушка.

Уилл застонал от его слов, ноги были широко расставлены и на мгновение бедра дернулись вверх, показывая все содержание его мыслей, предоставляя остаток работы Ганнибалу. Уилл с дрожью выдохнул, словно в него и правда проникли. Ганнибал сглотнул, чтобы унять дрожь.

— Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, Уилл?

Голос Ганнибала более низкий и грубее, чем должен был быть, заставлял Уилла выгибать спину, отрывать ее от спинки всего на мгновение, чтобы создать немного пространства, которого было достаточно, чтобы немного усилить натяжение брюк, и сделать «прикосновения» Ганнибала более осязаемыми.

— Горячий, — Уиллу наконец удалось собраться и с трудом выдохнуть, — твердый.  
  
— Вы чувствуете, как головка скользит по вашей простате, так же как до этого делали мои пальцы?

Уилл снова прикусил зубами влажную губу, чтобы воздержаться от рыданий. Он быстро кивнул головой в пылком «да». Уилл был потерян, выражение его лица выказывало поражение, поскольку слова наполнили его разум необузданными образами. Одновременно и подарок, и мука.

— Первые толчки неглубокие, чтобы позволить вашему телу приспособиться, — Ганнибал почти позволил себе смешок, прежде чем добавил, — не хотелось бы порвать вас.

Уилла переполнял истерический смех, что сбивало дыхание. И все же в затуманенном взгляде читалось понимание происходящего. Он продолжал совершать непроизвольные движения бедрами.

— Неужели? Я п-польщен, — Уилл выдавил, переместив свой его взгляд перед собой, чтобы посмотреть Ганнибалу в глаза, — Н-но я же. Не. Стеклянный.

Его глаза горели дико, бешено и первобытно. Ганнибал смирился, он привык к борьбе с враждебностью, ведь Уилл так просто не сдавался. Тот знал, кем был Ганнибал, он не подчинился бы снова с такой готовностью. Это сделало его равным противником, достойным, наконец, встречи лицом к лицу.

— Тогда мы воздержимся от этого. Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я подхватил ваши колени, развел ноги и держал до тех пор, пока вы не смогли бы принять меня глубоко внутрь?

Дыхание Уилла перехватило, и он снова замолчал, его бедра тряслись от желания двигаться. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал сказал, что дальне ничего не будет происходить, просто пытался контролировать свое дыхание. Ганнибал не мог этого допустить.

— Вы чувствуете, как растягиваетесь, Уилл? Насколько я толще, чем вы думали?

Уилл выпустил сдерживаемые рыдания разочарования, глаза зажмурены, словно он пытался защититься, честно говоря, вероятно так и было. Впереди ткань комбинезона была влажной, предэякулят с возбужденной головки насквозь промочил материал. Уилл был очень близок к краю.

— Вы сказали, что не стеклянный. Хорошо, Уилл. Я продолжал бы входить, туго и быстро, удерживая вас, и я бы не сдерживался, даже если бы было слишком тесно. Позволил бы моим рукам удерживать за бедра, чтобы не позволить вам отстраниться. До тех пор, пока вы сами не попросили бы меня. — Ганнибал колебался всего долю секунду, перед тем как добавить последнюю фразу. Ему нужно было, чтобы Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза. Он не стремился оскорбить его. Лишь улучшить, дать возможность выбирать. Игра не была бы столь забавной, если бы он этого не сделал

Теперь можно было услышать плач, тихий, почти отчаянный, словно Уилл ногтями вытягивал гвозди из лавочки. Ганнибал чувствовал запах крови расцарапанных ладоней. Уилл снова вскинул вверх бедра, совершая быстрые и резкие движения ими, почти незаметно, как если бы это было что-то вроде фантомного зуда, или словно он насаживался на воображаемый член. Уилл стонал, его брови зачаровано изогнулись, рот приоткрылся. Ганнибал медленно сделал вдох и выдохнул:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Глаза Уилла были закрыты, волны удовольствия слишком захлестывали его, чтобы он мог держать глаза открытыми. Уилл так быстро покачал головой, что обычный человек, возможно, не заметил бы. Но Ганнибал не собирался так легко его отпускать.

— Уильям, скажи мне.

Уилл снова покачал головой, но Ганнибал молчал. Струйка крови побежала от губы, где его зубы прокусили мягкую плоть, и Ганнибал боролся с возникшим желанием слизать ее. Он затаил дыхание и ждал Уилла, который все еще распластался на скамье с поднятыми руками в невозможности коснуться себя, ему больше ничего не оставалась делать, кроме как страдать.

— Нет, — Уилл задушено выдохнул, — Не ос-станавливайся...

— Pardon? — слова Ганибала прозвучали так мучительно. Он почувствовал, как жар прожигал где-то в районе желудка из-за того, как бесстыдно стонал Уилл, и, казалось, из его глаз сейчас потекут слезы. Ганнибал чувствовал изменение запаха, воздух был наполнен не только ароматом пота на коже.

— Н-не останавливайся! Черт, Лектер, пожалуйста, не останавливайся! — Уилл ударился головой о стену в попытке взять себя в руки, стиснув зубы, пока его бедра судорожно дернулась вверх, ритм, принесенный в жертву похоти и желанию. Только на кончике языка Ганнибал слышал скольжения забытого акцента, протяжные звуки Луизианы. Уилл вероятно, забыл, что похоронил их.

— Что ж, я бы не стал. Я хотел бы входить в вас, стараясь, чтобы головка каждый раз терлась об простату. Возможно, попробовать вкус пота на шее. Мои ногти царапали бы вас, пока не пошла бы кровь.

Уилл резко выдохнул, обнажая шею, Ганнибал мог видеть, как дико бился пульс на покрасневшей шее. Уилл молча показывал как ему хорошо от сказанных слов. Всего несколько вдохов — и его дыхание остановилось, лицо исказилось, словно от боли, но рот широко открылся от удовольствия и отчаянного желания отдышаться. Он был похож на падшего бога, ангела со сломанными крыльями.

— Я сейчас к...- Уилл запнулся на слове, — я собираюсь...

— Тогда сделай это, Уилл. Кончи для меня.

Цепи натянулись от того, что руки Уилла взмыли вверх настолько, насколько могли, вероятно, образовав на запястьях под манжетами синяки. Бедра приподнялись над скамьей, плечи впились в стену, а его член набух и истекал смазкой, которая пропитала комбинезон. Уилл не дышал, даже больше не двигался, волны удовольствия пронизывали тело, экстаз отразился на лице, словно он испытывал муки. Ганнибал глубоко спрятал этот образ в своем сознании, так, чтобы позже он смог бы увековечить своего падшего ангела.

Прошло несколько минут в тишине, нарушаемой только тяжелым дыханием Уилла. Ганнибал воспользовался моментом, чтобы закрыть глаза, успокоить свое дыхание и отогнать возбуждение, которое упиралось ему в брюки. Он тщательно сфокусировал взгляд и поднял его на Уилла. Тот сидел, привалившись к стене с закрытыми глазами. Его щеки все еще были покрыты румянцем. Когда Уилл открыл глаза, было видно, что он полностью истощен и не мог встретиться с внимательным взглядом Ганнибала. Уилл секунду рассматривал его подбородок и губы, а потом усталость победила и глаза закрылись. Голова откинулась назад, плечи опустились, все это выдавало его поражение.

Ганнибал стоял возле металлического стола, тщательно собирая файлы обратно в конверт из манильской бумаги, выделенный для истории Уилла Грэма. Он кивнул Уиллу со светской улыбкой.

— В то же время на следующей неделе, мистер Грэм?

Губы Уилла искривились в холодную улыбку, а когда он снова открыл глаза, в его взгляде не было эмоций.

— На следующей неделе, доктор Лектер.

Их война только началась.


End file.
